HVAC (Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning) systems in modern cars rely upon information from sensors to maintain a pleasant environment in the car. In particular, the HVAC system must know the air temperature in the cabin of the car in order to determine whether to cool or heat that air for the users comfort. This information is typically provided by an In Car temperature Sensor (ICS).
FIG. 1 shows the location of an ICS 14 on a typical car 10. The ICS 14 is located on the lower part of the dashboard, where it is protected from direct sunlight which might cause the ICS 14 to give an incorrect reading of the ambient air temperature.
However, the ICS 14 only measures the temperature at a single point in the vehicle, while the air temperature can vary throughout the cabin. As a result, relying upon the ICS 14 when regulating the temperature of a cabin can lead to driver discomfort.
An improved system or method for controlling the temperature inside a vehicle is therefore desirable.